1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back cushion and seat cushion system and more particularly pertains to supporting specific areas of a user's back and posterior to eliminate fatigue and pain in the sacroiliac and lumbar area with a back cushion and seat cushion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushions is known in the prior art. More specifically, cushions heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of supporting a user's back and posterior are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,589 to Klein et al. discloses a chair with contoured seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,171 to Frantz discloses a contour retaining support cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,304 to Frantz discloses a contour retaining back support cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,068 to Graebe discloses a contoured seat cushion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,737 to Navach et al. discloses a cushion.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a back cushion and seat cushion system that uses two adjustably securable and contoured cushions in supporting specific areas of a user's back and posterior for eliminating back fatigue and pain in the sacroiliac and lumbar area.
In this respect, the back cushion and seat cushion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting specific areas of a user's back and posterior to eliminate fatigue and pain in the sacroiliac and lumbar area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved back cushion and seat cushion system which can be used for supporting specific areas of a user's back and posterior to eliminate fatigue and pain in the sacroiliac and lumbar area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.